


Everyday A Choice is Made, Everyday I Choose My Fate

by Sxymami0909



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Heaven, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all he had done for the world, Dean had earned this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday A Choice is Made, Everyday I Choose My Fate

It wasn’t easy.

Nothing in Dean’s life ever was, but this particular task, well it was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. Not only did it involve Angel’s, Demon’s and a trip to the local ER, but it required access to Heaven. The last time he’d been there was because he and Sam had been shot and killed, this time the higher ups made it a little easier on him. After all he had done for the world, Dean had earned this. After everything he’d been through over the years, his brother’s sacrifice jumping in the pit…they owed him.

Dean put his plan into motion by going to Crowley. He had the demon beat him within an inch of his life, as close to death as he could get without actually being dead. It had been surprisingly easy getting the demon to agree to his terms. Apparently getting the chance to beat up Dean Winchester without fear of retaliation was a once in a lifetime kind of deal.

After that, things had been easy. A part of him could remember his body being brought to the hospital. The sirens, loud noises, people working on him calling codes. Cold hands, warm blood, it was all a blur of sounds and colors, but then something funny happened. Everything stopped and blackness enveloped him.

He’d fallen into a coma, something Cas would take care of when it was time for him to leave Heaven, but until then he had three hours and he wasn’t about to waist them. Dean had waited patiently for the Angel’s to do their part. He could remember feeling a shiver go through him and a split second later when he had opened his eyes he was standing on the front porch of Bobby’s house.

His hand was still on the knob and he wondered if maybe Ash had been wrong when he said this was where she was. The thought of seeing her again after all this time made his heartbeat speed up and his stomach churn. When Dean had first come up with this idea, he didn’t really think he’d be able to pull it off, but he went about putting it together anyway.

He was tired of all the time he’d wasted, of the things he never got to do or say and he wanted a chance to change things…to make things right. Dean didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with regrets. He didn’t want to wait until his afterlife to make things right with her. He needed this…He needed _her_ even if it was only for one night.

Dean took a deep breath and pushed open Bobby’s front door. It opened easily beneath his finger tips and when he walked inside he was greeted by the soft glow of lights and the strangest feeling of warmth. He closed the door behind him carefully and glanced around the room. Something shifted inside of him when he realized why everything felt so familiar.

It was a recreation of the night they all spent at Bobby’s before leaving for Carthage. Dean’s chest tightened as he walked further into the room. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. Not telling Jo how he felt that night…Not spending more time with her when he had the chance, those were some of his biggest regrets.

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts. He didn’t need to play the ‘what if’ game anymore. He was in heaven and as he walked further into the hallway he couldn’t help wondering what she was going to say about him being there. He changed directions heading towards the kitchen and when he was right outside the room his entire body froze at the sight in front of him.  It was like déjà vu all over again.

Her body was bent over at the waist, her arm extending into the refrigerator as she pulled out a beer. Dean swallowed hard as she straightened up, her blonde curls bouncing slightly with the motion and he couldn’t help sucking in a sharp breath. She must have heard him because she turned quickly at the sound and arched an eyebrow at him. Dean could see a hint of confusion in her eyes and he gave her half a smile still trying to make his voice work.

Jo turned to face him beer in her hands and she frowned. Something wasn’t right; this wasn’t playing out like it was supposed to. Dean was just standing there and when she saw the hesitant smile on his lips her eyes widened as her heartbeat picked up speed. She took a step forward and hesitated. “Dean?” She asked a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

He inclined his head in a nod “Hey, Jo.” He said quietly while taking her in, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked exactly the same as she had that night at Bobby’s and he found himself memorizing all the little details that he hadn’t taken the time to notice the first time around.

Jo opened and closed her mouth, her eyes tearing up slightly as she stood there. “I…You…How?” She whispered almost afraid to hear the answer. She was pretty sure there was only one way into heaven and regardless of how happy she was to see Dean in front of her she didn’t want to think about him being dead.

Dean chuckled lightly at her stuttered response feeling slightly more at ease as he smirked. “They owed me one.” He told her with a shrug before glancing around. “So, this is your idea of heaven?” He asked while taking a step toward her.

Jo paused for a second before smirking. “You can’t really go wrong with good company and beer,” She said as she held the one in her hand out to him while watching him closely. “Why are you here?” She asked softly once he took the beer from her hand, her face once again turning serious. “Is everything okay?”

Dean popped open the beer and brought it to his lips taking a long sip. He placed it on Bobby’s kitchen table and faced Jo. “Everything’s as good as can be expected,” He told her before pursing his lips. “I’m here because there’s something I need to say to you.” He took another few steps forward, cupped her cheek, ignored the surprise on her face, and brought his lips down on hers. 

Jo was startled, but she didn’t pull away from him. Instead she opened her mouth beneath his letting him deepen the kiss. She gripped the back of his neck and threaded her fingers into his hair. This was this kiss she had wanted from him, but had been too prideful to accept that night. She hadn’t wanted to be just another one of his one night stands. Jo hadn’t wanted him to sleep with her just because it could have been the end of the world.

It hadn’t been until she made it to heaven that she realized how much she regretted that decision. Her lungs were starting to burn so she broke the kiss and sucked in a sharp breath as she met his eyes with an arched eyebrow.

Dean wrapped his arms around her as he caressed her cheek lightly. He wasn’t usually this open with his emotions or his displays of affection, but these were special circumstances.

Jo let out a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around his midsection holding his gaze. “I shouldn’t have said no to you that night,” Her voice was barely a whisper, but Dean heard her clearly. “I regret it…everyday.” She told him.

Dean cocked his head to the side before glancing down at the ground. “I should have figured out how I felt long before that night. I think I probably always knew. It’s why I let you walk away…I was scared.” He told her quietly before looking back up. “I’m tired of being scared though, tired of feeling guilty.”

Jo’s expression softened before she arched an eyebrow. “I can’t believe you came all the way to Heaven to tell me that. This is definitely the wrong place, wrong time Deano.” Her tone was light and he chuckled as his grip tightened on her.

“I didn’t want to wait until I bit the big one to let you in on the secret because with my luck I’ll live forever,” He joked as he pressed another kiss to her lips. He pulled back and held her gaze his expression turning serious once again. “You know how I feel…Right?” He asked while watching her face 

Jo nodded. “I do and you know how I feel?” She asked and when he nodded she let out a small sigh as she let her hand rub his arm lightly. “How long do we have?”

Dean ran his hand over her back, committing her smell to memory as he spoke. “A little less than three hours.” He wished it was longer, but he knew he was lucky they’d agreed to this at all.

Jo swallowed heavily and pulled back from him enough so she could see his face. Her chest grew tight for a minute before she pushed passed it and smirked. “Then what are we doing down here wasting all that time?” She asked lightly.

Dean grinned. “What’d you have in mind?” He asked eyeing her.

“How about you and I make some new memories for this night?” She said while waggling her eyebrows slightly and tugging on his hand as she moved towards he stairs.

Dean grinned. “I say it’s definitely time to make with the merry.” He said making her roll her eyes as she dragged him up the stairs. Dean knew he’d have to leave her soon and go back to living life until it was his time to be with her again, but at least he’d have this moment, this memory and he’d know once and for all that here were no regrets between them.


End file.
